Percy's chocolate crunch
by Skrillexia
Summary: The description is in the story, hope you like it


Percy's chocolate crunch

**Summary**:- The engines love to be clean, especially Percy. When Percy is dirty he wants to have a wash down but he can't till all of his work is done, but when Percy has to deliver sugar to the chocolate factory it ends in a disaster.

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines.

It was a sunny day on Sodor the engines were puffing up and down the line. Percy was working at the coaling plant, he was covered in coal dust.

**Percy**: Can I have a wash down yet?

**Patrick**: Not yet Percy when we are finished here we'll go straight to the wash down.

**Percy**: Promise?

**Patrick**: Promise.

Percy smiled, then he carried on with his work.

Soon Percy had finished.

**Patrick**: Good work Percy, now let's go to the wash down.

**Percy**: Good.

Then Percy puffed out of the coaling plant.

But when he arrived at the wash downs Duck and Gordon were already there being cleaned.

**Duck**: Hello Percy, I'll be done soon.

**Gordon**: I'll be a while I've just arrived.

**Percy**: *sighs* Ok.

**Rebecca**: What's wrong Percy?

**Percy**: I just hate doing dirty jobs.

**Gordon**: I'll admit Percy some work I don't like, but if it shows I'm useful I do it.

**Percy**: Yeah but, you barely do dirty jobs I do dirty jobs nearly every day.

**Alex**: I thought you did the mail?

**Percy**: Yeah but that's just on the morning not during the day.

**Rebecca**: I'm sure the fat controller will give you a clean job soon.

**Gordon**: Just work for it.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: There's a water shortage on Sodor, so you must only have one wash down a day.

The engines nodded.

The fat controller left.

**Percy**: I get dirty quick, I need wash downs to stay clean.

**Alex**: We're nearly done Percy, we'll be going soon.

**Duck**: I'm done.

**Alex**: I mean done.

Gordon chuckled.

**Gordon**: See you later guys.

**Duck**: See you later.

**Rebecca**: Bye Alex.

**Alex**: See you later Rebecca.

And Duck puffed away.

**Gordon**: You can go there now Percy.

Percy smiled, he puffed to the spot where Duck was.

The workmen were about to clean Percy, but the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Percy I would like you to take some sugar to the chocolate factory.

**Percy**: But sir can't it wait till I get cleaned.

**Patrick**: Yeah Percy has been waiting for a long time.

**Gordon**: Think of it this way guys, sugar is clean.

**Rebecca**: You're bound to not get dirty.

**Percy**: I suppose that's a bright side.

**Patrick**: Ok sir we'll do it.

**Fat controller**: Well done, and I promise Percy when you have done this job you can have your wash down.

Percy smiled.

**Percy**: Thanks sir.

Then Percy puffed away.

Percy puffed into the docks the sugar trucks were there, Percy buffered up to the trucks and Patrick coupled them up.

**Percy**: I'll be glad when this job is done.

And Percy puffed out of the docks.

On the tracks near the chocolate factory there was a pool of oil, where an oil truck had leaked. Percy didn't see the oil, till it was too late he skidded through the oil.

**Percy**: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Patrick jumped clear and landed on the grass, he watched as Percy crashed through the wall of the chocolate factory. Percy came out the other end covered in chocolate.

**Percy**: YUCK!

Patrick came to see if Percy was ok, when he saw Percy he laughed.

**Patrick**: You look like a chocolate engine.

**Percy**: This is not funny, this is the dirtiest I've ever been.

Soon Percy was lifted onto the flatbed, Duck and Alex arrived to push they laughed.

**Duck**: Chocolate Percy *laughs*.

**Alex**: He looks like he went into a chocolate swimming pool! *laughs*.

Percy blushed, but you couldn't tell under the chocolate.

When they arrived at the sheds, the other engines laughed.

**Thomas**: Wow I didn't think you could get any dirtier.

**Rebecca**: He looks good enough to eat.

**Gordon**: Chocolate cake Percy.

**Henry**: Pudding Percy.

Laura laughed.

**James**: Can I eat you Percy.

Tina chuckled.

**Percy**: *sighs* No.

**Edward**: You need a wash down Percy.

**Fat controller**: Quiet please.

The engines were quiet.

**Fat controller**: Percy you have had a tough day.

**Henry**: *mutters* Yeah trying to be a chocolate engine.

The engines sniggered.

**Fat controller**: You have been a useful engine, you will go to the works to be mended.

**Percy**: *sighs* Thanks sir.

**Fat controller**: Gordon can you push Percy to the steam works, when he's been lifted of the flatbed.

**Gordon**: Sure.

Soon Percy was lifted off the flatbed, and Gordon buffered up behind Percy.

**Percy**: Thanks Gordon.

**Gordon**: It's all in a day's work Percy.

Rebecca licked some chocolate of Percy's boiler.

**Rebecca**: Mmmmmm, that was nice.

Gordon chuckled.

**Gordon**: C'mon Rebecca I think Percy has had enough for one day.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

Rebecca climbed onto Gordon, then they set off for the steam works.

When they arrived Victor was happy to see them.

**Victor**: Welcome my friends.

**Gordon**: Hello Victor, Percy has had a little accident and he needs a few repairs.

**Rebecca**: And a clean.

**Victor**: Not to worry Percy will be fixed and shining in no time.

**Percy**: Thanks Victor.

**Patrick**: You finally get a wash down.

Percy smiled.

**Gordon**: Time for me to head back to the sheds, see you later.

**Percy**: Bye Gordon.

Gordon puffed out of the steam works.

That night the engines were talking about Percy.

**Henry**: It was funny how Percy looked.

**Laura**: I agree.

**Gordon**: Well tomorrow he'll be clean once again.

**Jessica**: That's good, I felt sorry for him.

**Emily**: So did I.

**Rebecca**: I did as well but it was funny seeing what he looked like.

**Gordon**: Rebecca licked some chocolate off his boiler.

**Rebecca**: It was nice, even though he was covered in coal dust as well.

The engines laughed, then they settled down to sleep.

The next day Percy returned to work, he puffed into Knapford station with the mail train. Gordon and Rebecca were there.

**Gordon**: Hello Percy, nice to have you back.

**Rebecca**: And you're shining one again.

**Percy**: I'm glad to be back too and to be shining, the fat controller said I can pull passengers for a while.

**Gordon**: That's good to hear Percy.

**Rebecca**: Do you know how to pull passengers?

**Percy**: I do a little bit.

**Gordon**: Shall I tell you some tips on pulling passengers Percy.

**Percy**: Yes please.

So Gordon told Percy all the tips on pulling passenger trains.

Percy was just happy to be clean and doing a clean job.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
